Super Junior Making Video?
by Shania9ranger
Summary: Super Junior ingin buat profesi baru? Profesi apa? Ckckck... ada-ada saja ulah sang leader. Gara-gara ide Leeteuk, Minkyu couple dan member Suju lainnya jadi kena imbasnya.


**Super Junior Making Video?**

Chapter 1

**Author by : Shania9ranger**

Cast : Minkyu couple, Kyuhyun x Changmin, and other member Super Junior.

~o~

Super Junior adalah sebuah boyband dari korea yang memiliki member terbanyak yaitu 13 orang. Sejak mereka debut hingga sekarang karir mereka sebagai penyanyi terus memuncak. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa dari mereka bahkan tenar sebagai MC dan Actor. Saat ini orang yang mengagumi mereka sudah tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya, semuanya itu tergabung menjadi satu kesatuan dengan sebutan ELF. Super Junior bukan hanya terkenal di Koren, tapi mereka juga terkenal di seluruh negara di Asia atau bahkan seluruh dunia.

.

.

.

"Ahhh… ughhhh… haaaaha… Kyu mau lagiiii…" Ujar Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memelas.

"Sabar… aku belum selesai Minnie… mmmm… oohhh…" Kyuhyun malah asik sendiri, dan tidak memperdulikan kekasihnya.

"Kyu~ jebal… aku sudah tidak tahan…" Pinta Changmin memohon.

"Sebentar lagi… huuuuh… haaaah… haaaah…"

"CUT !" Teriak Leeteuk yang ambil bagian sebagai sang sutradara. "Kyu, kenapa kau terlihat kaku sekali? Aish… bisa-bisa syuting ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat jika kau seperti ini terus."

"Mian hyung, aku sangat gugup." Kyuhyun berusaha menjawab dengan hati-hati agar Leeteuk tidak semakin marah padanya.

"Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali, kau itu tidak usah gugup. Disini hanya ada kami para hyungmu, tidak ada orang lain lagi kan? Lagi pula kau juga melakukannya bersama kekasihmu sendiri." Jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar. "Changmin saja bisa menghayati adegan ini dengan sangat baik, masa kau tidak bisa?"

Changmin hanya cengar-cengir mendengar pujian dari sang leader Super Junior itu.

"Jeongmal mianhe Leeteuk hyung…" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindari kemarahan Leeteuk. Memang semua ini adalah kesalahannya hingga kata CUT yang meluncur dari mulut Leeteuk sudah tidak terhitung lagi.

"Huuuft… Oke, kita istirahat 5 menit." Ujar Leeteuk memberikan aba-aba kepada member yang lain untuk beristirahat selama 5 menit.

Kali ini Super Junior ingin membuat trobosan terbaru. Mereka tidak hanya ingin bisa menjadi penyanyi, MC, atau pun Aktor, tapi mereka juga ingin dapat menghasilkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan sebuah ide pun tercetus dari sang leader, yang sangat terobsesi menjadi Sutradara. Maka jadilah mereka mengambil job sampingan ini.

"Akh… kenapa Eeteuk hyung tidak memilihku sebagai tokoh utama prianya sih? Aku pasti dapat menghayatinya 1000 kali lebih baik dari pada Kyuhyun." Eluh Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin yang berada didekatnya.

"Jangan mengeluh, nanti Leeteuk hyung bisa marah kalau mendengar ucapanmu." Kata Sungmin. Beberapa member lain mendekati keduanya dan mengangguk tanda setuju atas perkataan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengeluh hyung, masa tugasku hanya memegangi lampu penerang dari atas?" Ujar Eunhyuk yang protes akan tugas yang di berikan Leeteuk kepadanya.

"Menurutku itu masih lebih baik, daripada tugasku yang hanya mengipasi mereka." Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Tapi kau tidak semenderita diriku, hyung. Hawa nafsuku makin bergejolak hanya dengan mendengar desahan-desahan mereka, aku juga ingin merasakannya…" Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Aish… kau pikir aku juga tidak ingin merasakannya." Kata Yesung sambil menatap ketengah studio mini yang mereka sewa itu.

"Mwo? Jadi hyung berpikiran sama sepertiku juga?" Eunhyuk menatap tidak percaya kepada Yesung.

"Tentu saja, kami juga ingin merasakannya karna itu benar-benar terlihat sangat menggoda, babo!" Ujar Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Donghae, dan Siwon secara serempak.

"Ck…masa aku yang jago akting gini cuma disuruh jadi tukang make-up." Heechul berdecak kesal sambil menatap Leeteuk dari kejauhan.

"Sudahlah hyung, yang sabar. Lagi pula diantara kami memang hanya hyung yang jago dalam hal rias-merias wajah. Kau kan hyung yang paling cantik." Ucapan Siwon langsung membuat Heechul bertekuk lutut dihadapannya saking terharunya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat para hyungnya berkumpul pun segera mendekati mereka. "Hyung, apa syutingnya masih lama?" Ujar evil magnae itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Changmin yang sedari tadi mengekorinya kini memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Molla… kau tanyakan saja pada Leeteuk hyung." Donghae yang bertugas sebagai kameramen dengan gaya sok yang dibuat-buat membersihkan lensa kameranya.

"Waeyo? Kau kan pemeran utamanya, Kyu. Seharusnya kau senang." Shindong cuap-cuap sekenanya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan hyung~ Lihat bibirku saja sudah merah membara kaya gini." Kyuhyun menarik bibir bawahnya.

"Hahahaha… bibirmu jadi kelihatan lebih seksi Kyu." Yesung bersiap menjulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk memegang bibir Kyuhyun namun langsung dicegah oleh Changmin.

"Yak! Hyung jangan sentuh bibir Kyunnie. Bibir seksi ini hanya milikku, MILIKKU!" Ucap Changmin memberikan penegasan pada kata 'milikku'.

"Hehehe… mian Changminnie, tanganku bergerak sendiri." Ujar Yesung sok polos.

"Makanya actingmu nanti harus lebih seksi, hot, dan menggoda, agar semua ini cepat berakhir. Jadi kami bisa merasakannya juga." Kata Eunhyuk memberikan nasihat.

"Aish…emang hyung pikir gampang melakukan hal itu…"

"Hai, kalian! Istirahat selesai, ayo kita mulai lagi." Teriak Leeteuk membahana di ruangan studio mini itu.

Baik Kyuhyun, Changmin, maupun seluruh member Suju bergegas ke posisinya masing-masing. Donghae bertugas sebagai Cameramen, Eunhyuk sebagai Lighting, Heechul Make-up & Wadrobe, Shindong yang megang Mic, Ryeowook Konsumsi, Siwon menulis Scenario, Dan Leeteuk sebagai Sutradara.

Sebenarnya video apa yang sedang mereka buat?

_~to be countinue~_

.

.

.

A/N

Pendek banget ya?

Readers : PLAK! Pake nanya lagi.

Hahahaha… mian, ini ff hasil iseng-iseng semata di tengah-tengah kegalauan author saat suntuk dengan kerjaan. Sebenarnya ff ini awalnya aku buat dengan genre straight, tapi karna sekarang aku lagi demam Minkyu couple jadi aku ubah jadi yaoi deh.

Semoga ada yang berkenan untuk membacanya, walaupun sangat pendek. Dan author akan berterimakasih sekali jika ada yang berkenan memberikan review.

Kamsahamnida~


End file.
